A variety of systems have been developed to reduce the ease with which automobiles are stolen and thus the incidence of automobile theft. Some of the systems involve locking the vehicle transmission in some manner. The problems inherent in these systems are the ease of bypassing the system when the locking device is located on the outside of the transmission or the difficulty of installation when the locking device is located on the inside of the transmission.
From prior searches by the applicant as well as by the Patent Examiners in the above mentioned cases, the following patents represent various known systems designed in the past:
French Patent #2,572,037, issued on Oct. 22, 1984, to Barbarot teaches an encoder linked to an electromagnetic device which engages a multiple rocker arm mechanism that locks the clutch cable thereby preventing movement of the clutch lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,662,099, issued on Mar. 13, 1928, to O. A. Anderson teaches a mechanical locking device for motor vehicles that operates in conjunction with the ignition switch to lock the transmission. The patent shows the ignition switch mounted in the transmission shifting lever where insertion and rotation of the key causes a plunger in the shifting lever to engage the transmission shifting ball allowing the user to then shift gears.
When the key is then rotated in the opposite direction, thereby turning off the engine, the plunger is released from the ball and the shifting lever will no longer operate to shift the gears in the transmission. The Applicant's device eliminates the need for a key ignition type locking and eliminates the need for steering locks while also providing accidental damage to the transmission in a modified form of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,355, issued on Oct. 7, 1986, to Garcia et al. teaches an automobile anti-theft device which mechanically locks the automatic transmission of an automobile utilizing a bolt which blocks the shifting lever, detent lever or manual valve. The bolt is held in proper position by a series of metal plates fixedly attached to a base which is then attached to the lever to be locked.
The bolt is held in the locked position by a spring which the bolt runs through. The bolt is moved into the unlocked position by means of a steel cable, electromagnetic device or vacuum. The means used to unlock the bolt (steel cable, electromagnetic or vacuum) is not described except to indicated that they are available methods to move the bolt out of the locking position. However, an armored line employed to prevent tampering of the locking means is described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,171, issued on Dec. 11, 1990, to Sharp et al. teaches a transmission shifter to operate controlled mechanism interlock utilizing a cable assembly attached to a toothed rack and a pawl operated by a solenoid that engages the teeth of the rack. The locking device is activated when the transmission selector lever is placed in the park position.
It is deactivated when the operator of the vehicle places his/her foot on the service brake thus allowing the selector lever to be moved from a non-drive position to a drive position. This device does not provide any security for the vehicle which one of the intents of the Applicant's invention. This device also requires a steering column lock which is a common theft deterrent method. The Applicant's device provides vehicle security and also eliminates the need for steering column locking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,968, issued on Aug. 14, 1990, to Slavin et al. teaches a transmission mounted solenoid interlock device which is mounted on the transmission and when energized or de-energized will engage a notch located on the shift actuating lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,004, issued on Oct. 5, 1971, to Neese teaches a parking lock for transmissions that employs a locking wheel fixed to a transmission output shaft that is engaged by a spring activated piston and rod device. The rod is disengaged from the locking wheel by hydraulic pressure acting on the piston to overcome the force of the spring.
A blocker pin is also moved into a position which prevents the piston from moving out of the unlock position. The hydraulic pressure is produced by the transmission when the engine is started. When the engine is shut off, the hydraulic pressure on the blocker bin and piston are released and the pressure of the spring forces the rod into the locking wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,654, issued on Dec. 5, 1989, to Durigon teaches a transmission control locking device that disables the drive train utilizing a spring loaded solenoid that locks the clutch actuation lever when the transmission gear selector is placed in a predetermined position and the solenoid is de-energized. The solenoid is energized by a remotely controlled electronic circuit (not described) thereby releasing the clutch actuation lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,657, issued on Dec. 11, 1979, to Aydin teaches an electronic lock system utilizing an encoded key and decoder which activate an electric clutch operated bolt mechanism or will change the code which activates the electric clutch. The decoder can be an opto-electronic, magnetic other electrical device capable of decoded the encode key.
The clutch is not activated until the key is removed from the lock thereby preventing the user from leaving the key in the lock. The system allows for operation by battery power since only the clutch need be activated and not the bolt mechanism itself. The system provides for multi-access levels (e.g. master keys, floor keys, backup keys, etc.). A timer is incorporated which switches power only to the circuits needed for operation at the time of use.
The system may also be interfaced with other security devices such as an electronic alarm. The code on the key may be self canceling for one time use or may be controlled by a manual switch which restricts the number of uses. This device will not work positioned inside of a transmission case as the Applicant's device functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,202 issued on Feb. 27, 1973, to Brock teaches vehicle anti-theft system utilizing an encoder panel which accepts a code sequence, a decoder and lock mechanism. The lock mechanism is comprised of a solenoid, shaft, extending member and locking gear. The locking gear is wedged between transmission gears to prevent movement of the drive train.
A predetermined four digit code is entered into a control panel thereby operating the lock mechanism. The encoder-decoder combination may also be used to prevent ignition of the engine as well as preventing movement of the drive train. This device requires major design changes to the transmission to incorporate it into a transmission or to add it to an existing transmission.
This would not be a practical solution to the problem solved by the Applicant's invention. The device also does not prevent damage to the transmission or the device itself by accidental shifting of the vehicle operating lever as is accomplished in a modified form of the Applicant's invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,752, issued on Mar. 14, 1961, to H. L. Howard teaches an older parking brake mechanism that is power operated and uses electrically operated solenoids with an actuator to prevent rotation of a toothed locking member. The actuator includes rollers carried along a guide surface to accomplish the movement of the locking in the device. The complex solenoid mechanism used in this device makes this brake mechanism more expensive and the Applicant's device accomplishes the security of this device in a much simpler manner which eliminates the need for steering column ignition locks and other complicated mechanical combinations.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,581, issued on Jun. 16, 1959, to D. T. Lewis teaches a device to lock the operator shift lever from moving until a positive act such as closing of the ignition switch or a manually operated device connected directly to the car lock is accomplished. This device is not protected from external tampering by a thief and does not protect the shift lever from external movement when the vehicle is locked, as is accomplished in the modified form of the Applicant's invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,940, issued on Feb. 24, 1976, to Y. Sasabe et al teaches a device to lock the gear shift mechanism of a manually operated power transmission system and utilizes a solenoid in combination with a first and second movable member to accomplish the locking. The solenoid is actuated by connecting the seat belt in the cab of the motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,488, issued on Aug. 31, 1976, to T. Kameyama teaches a shift locking device for a manual transmission which prevents the manual transmission shifting rod from shifting into a gear unless a predetermined safety measure such as wearing a safety belt has been taken by the driver. This device has no security protection from outside deactivation by a thief and also requires the normal steering column lock used in automotive vehicles. The device also does not prevent accidental damage to the manual transmission or the device itself should the thief try to force the shift lever to a desired position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,758, issued Nov. 11, 1980, to P. B. Crosas teaches an electro-mechanical anti-theft system where electrovalves are opened in the automobile piping of the brake line, clutch line and fuel line with the obstruction of the fluid piping being designed to be used as an anti-theft system of the motor vehicle. The system is designed to produce obstructions in the various pipes corresponding to the brake liquid, the clutch and the gasoline feed so that when the vehicle is at rest the fuel feed is interrupted, the wheels are braked and the clutch is released.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,693, issued Mar. 30, 1976, to J. L. Eskenas teaches an electrical pushbutton ignition combination lock which is wired into the electrical circuit of the motor of an automobile or power boat. By pushing the proper combination of buttons, a relay is energized to complete the ignition circuit with the pressing of other buttons serving to ground the circuit and disable the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,874, issued Jun. 19, 1978, to T. R. Ellsberg teaches a safety interlock system for automotive vehicles with the system comprising a plurality of latches formed in integrated circuits which can only be opened in a predetermined sequence with a predetermined code of indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,422, issued Jun. 29, 1974, to L. L. Bowler teaches a push button transmission selector mechanism and electronic lock and control logic for preventing unauthorized use of a motor vehicle. The ignition circuit and selector mechanism of the motor vehicle is locked until a code number is entered by the operator.